1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to control elements.
2. The Prior Art
Control elements for media are known in many varieties, in particular pneumatic valves which consist of a valve body that has a plurality of openings and bores or channels. A control element is located in at least one bore or channel, which releases or closes one or several bores or channels depending on the switching position. Such a control element is linearly and relatively movably controlled in a channel and has an armature that projects from the body of the valve into a driving device. Such a means for the relative movement of moving elements consists of a coil, to which current is admitted, and which by means of magnetic force moves the armature and thus the moving element in the bore or the channel. In addition to the drawback that such a structure comprises a multitude of individual components, which has a negative effect on the manufacture and assembly of such control elements, the high component of moving mass is an additional drawback, which in particular increases the switching time of such control elements. This in turn leads to unfavorable or uneconomical cycle times especially in connection with automated assembly installations.
The invention, furthermore, also relates to means for the relative movement between a moving element and a valve body.
Such means, which are known, are formed by coils, which are manufactured by winding a thin conductor on a cylindrical body. The body has a bore, with a cylindrical armature arranged therein. Said armature is connected with the moving element via a connecting element. The coil, i.e. the body provided with the winding of a thin conductor, and the part of the armature projecting into the bore of said body, are mounted in this connection outside of a control element. The drawback of such a means is substantiated by the fact that the increased mass of the moving element, such mass being increased by the armature, also prolongs the time required for the relative movement. If one wants to reduce in connection with such a means the required time, this can be achieved only by increasing the energy, which has an adverse effect on the operating costs and the useful life of such means.
The invention, however, also concerns a moving element.
Such moving elements are usually formed by pistons, which permit short switching times by virtue of their mass.
Finally, the invention also concerns a method of producing a relative movement between a moving element and a valve body, whereby known methods effect such a relative movement by exerting a tensile force or a force of pressure on the moving element, such forces being produced by generating electromagnetic forces acting on an intermediate element, which disadvantageously increases the switching times because of the mass of the intermediate elements.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide a control element that comprises a low number of individual components; a means for the relative movement between a moving element and a valve body; a moving element for a control element; and a method of generating a relative movement, which permit the shortest possible switching times and which can be realized with the smallest possible dimensions.
The object of the invention is achieved by the present invention. The surprising advantage in this connection is that the switching time and the kinetic energy are reduced by the arrangement and design of the means as defined by the invention, through which a substantially reduced cycle time and lower operating costs are realized especially in connection with automated manufacturing installations.
Advantageous is in this connection a further development of the invention, by which the operating costs and in particular the energy costs are reduced.
However, advantageous is also an embodiment, through which it is made possible to provide the control element with a small structural size.
A design variation offers the advantage that the structural size of the control element can be reduced further, as well as the possibility of actuating the control element in a rapid manner.
However, possible are also the variations, through which components of the control element are saved and the manufacturing costs of the control element are consequently reduced accordingly.
Favorable, however, is also a further development of the invention, by which media are prevented from exiting from the transmission element.
A design variation is advantageous because the generation of kinetic energy is facilitated in this manner in a simple way.
A design variation is advantageous because it permits building the control element in a compact form.
A further development of the invention offers the advantage that standard elements can be used for the structure of the control element, so that the manufacturing costs of the control element can be substantially reduced.
Favorable, however, is also a design variation because it makes it possible to individually, i.e. separately control the actors that are actuated by the control element or control elements.
Possible is also a further development, through which wear is reduced in a simple way and the manufacturing and maintenance costs are consequently reduced.
A design variation is advantageous because the moving element can be positioned with greater accuracy, and precise coordination of the switching times in the switching routes is facilitated.
A design variation is advantageous in that it is characterized by high flexibility with respect to the individual switching possibilities of the control element.
The further development offers the advantage that media are prevented from circulating when the moving element is in its closing position.
A further possibility is described, through which the structural size of the control element can be reduced further.
Advantageous is also a design variation, through which a double functionality of the control element is achieved with respect to the control of the flow and in regard to exact positioning possibilities.
It describes an advantageous variation that permits even more positioning accuracy of the control element or moving element.
Possible is also a further development of the invention, which provides a line connection with stop means which, when energy is admitted, exert an electromagnetic force on the moving element and thereby lock the latter in a predetermined position.
The design variation offers the advantage that line connections can be installed that will not obstruct the relative movement of the moving element.
In the embodiment, a line connection to the means is established in a simple way.
Favorable, however, is also a further development of the invention, through which it is possible to prevent an undesirable relative movement of the moving element resulting from pressure admission.
The features specified facilitate the installation of the control element in an advantageous way.
Advantageous, however, is also a design variation, through which a spring effect is achieved, so that additional means for the relative movement can be saved.
The further development of the invention represents advantageous measures, through which the structural size of the control element can be minimized further.
It describes a favorable variation through which any unintentional relative movement of the moving element is prevented.
A further development is advantageous in that free mobility of the moving element is assured in the released state of the holding and/or locking device.
It describes an advantageous design variation through which the energy requirement of the holding and/or locking device is reduced by controlling the heating elements in a way occurring in the form of a star.
Favorable embodiments are described, through which the volume of the flow passing through the control element can be varied in a simple way.
Possible, however, is also a variation, through which a corresponding transmission element can be associated with each heating element, and the control element can be easily installed in this way.
An embodiment is advantageous in that a line connection can be made in a simple way, and in that the installation or removal of the control element is facilitated further in this manner.
Advantageous in this connection is a further development, through which the manufacture of the control element is facilitated further.
The tightness and the centering of the moving element are assured in a simple manner by the design variation.
Favorable design variations are described, through which automatic resetting of the moving element is achieved when the volume of the cover changes.
However, possible is also a further development of the invention, through which a multitude of switching possibilities are created that are independent of each other, and moving elements are not influenced by means for other moving elements.
Advantageous is a variation, through which any unintentional axial movement of the moving element is prevented.
Advantageous in this connection is an embodiment, through which elastic resetting of the holding and/or locking device is achieved.
Another favorable variation is achieved, through which the holding and/or locking device can be reset by means of current.
The embodiment provides for a desirable elastic deformation of the holding and/or locking device, which makes locking or cancellation of the lock easy.
However, the object of the invention is achieved also by the features described. The advantage in this connection is that no additional elements have to be mounted on the outside of the control element, which means the dimensions and structural sizes of such means or control elements can be reduced.
The object of the invention, however, is achieved also by the features described. The surprising advantage gained in this connection is that the moving element has only a low amount of mass, which means switching positions can be changed in the shortest possible time.
Advantageous is in this connection the design variation, through which an over-dead point position of the moving element is created and any automatic change of the switching position is prevented.
The further development of the invention is advantageous in that good tightness is assured in the respective switching position.
Favorable further developments of the invention are described, which assure movement of the moving element with low energy expenditure.
Finally, the object of the invention is achieved also by he features described. It is advantageous in this connection hat the kinetic force can be generated directly within the zone of the moving element, the result being a reduction of switching times.
Advantageous is in this connection also a design variation, through which switching times can be reduced further.
Advantageous is a further development of the invention in that it reduces the energy expenditure.
Possible is finally a design variation, through which it is possible to achieve exact positioning of the moving elements.